The present invention relates generally to vehicle wheel assemblies and in particular to an improved take-apart safety vehicle wheel assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,366 to Post et al. discloses a prior art take-apart safety vehicle wheel assembly. As shown in the Post et al. patent, the prior art take-apart safety vehicle wheel assembly includes an inner rim, an outer rim, and a wheel mounting disc. The wheel mounting disc includes an outer cylindrical surface and is welded to the inner rim. Threaded stud bolts extend through apertures formed through the wheel mounting disc and the outer rim. Nuts are installed on and tightened on the stud bolts to secure the outer rim to the wheel mounting disc.
As further shown in the embodiment of FIG. 1 in the Post et al. patent, the outboard tire bead seat surface of the inner rim terminates at a chamfered surface. When the safety take apart vehicle wheel assembly is assembled, a generally equilateral triangle shaped cavity is defined between an inner surface of the outer rim, the chamfered surface of the inner rim, and the outer cylindrical surface of the disc. An elastomeric seal is disposed in the triangular shaped cavity and is compressed between the opposing surfaces of the wheel assembly to prevent air leakage. When the nuts on the threaded stud bolts are loosened, air can move past the elastomeric seal prior to the nuts being removed from the studs.